Welcome to Earth
by ShiTiger
Summary: AU, yaoi Vegeta x Goku.  Prince Vegeta is transferred to a school on Earth.  Radditz's brother Goku ends up being his roommate in a private dorm.  Watch out!  Freeza's coming for the prince.  Sorry, I'm no longer updating this fic.  Hope you enjoyed it though!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the galaxy they reside in (too bad). Any original characters that might pop up are mine, please do not use without permission.  
  
Welcome to Earth  
  
Ch 1: Arrival  
  
The blue sky drifted aimlessly as far as the eye could see. White flecks of cloud, trees tall and strong. The crowded spaceport was crammed with many different creatures, of all species and races. Of course, it was filled mainly with humans, the creatures who's homeplanet they had arrived upon moments before. So, this is Earth.  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself as he stood alone on the platform. A dark blue turtleneck shirt tucked neatly into a pair of butt hugging dark pants held up with the most complex silver belt looped around his slim waist. The Prince surveyed his surroundings, his unease hidden. He didn't want to be here, not that he really had a choice. Being only 16 and the heir to the throne, his father had decided it would be safer if he went to school on another planet. Lately, they had been having trouble with a space pirate named Freeza and his band of mismatched aliens. And so, Vegeta had been shoved off onto one of the smaller, less noticed of all planets in a far off galaxy. Pitiful, Earth was simply a tourist place for any who knew where to find it. The planet itself still held life, a mixture of modern technology and nature. Yep, everything that dumbwitted aliens tourists would just eat up. Bakas.  
  
A heavy footstep from behind alerted the youth to the presence of his bodyguard and closest friend (if you could call him that), an older saiyan by the name of Radditz. Vegeta didn't even bother glancing back, for as usual, the man practically towered over him, something the prince hated. Actually, he hated a lot of things, especially the reminder of his petite size in comparison to most of his race. He was muscular and fit, as were all saiyans, but he was also slim, with an almost delicate aura. Well, if you didn't look him in the eyes. The prince was rather intimidating with his haughty glare and royal demeanor. Even the most powerful of saiyans would know him simply by the tone of his voice, one that forbade any comments that would prove him wrong.  
  
Vegeta continued to glare out at the spaceport, arms folded over his chest. He was most certainly going to hate this place, and even more so when he started at the new 'School' his father decided to send him to. Hurmph! He was sixteen years old, mature by Saiyan standards and already very powerful. Only the legendary Super Saiyans could have a chance at beating him (ego), and they died long before Vegeta had ever been born.  
  
... TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this is a yaoi fic. It will be Goku x Vegeta. It is also in an AU universe where humans have been visited by aliens and now coexist in a more peaceful society. Of course, when you have a stubborn prince shipped off to a tiny planet for his own safety (not that he believes it, of course. Just another way for his father to get rid of him for a while), and mix in Radditz's brother Kakarot who's been living on Earth with an old man and took the name Goku, and you get a whole lot of fun. Now, they just have to meet... 


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me...  
  
Welcome to Earth  
  
Ch 2: The New Student  
  
'Hey, Goku!' The young man turned towards the voice, his spiky dark mane caressing the sunbeams. 'Ah, Krillan,' he replied, smiling as his rather short friend ran up to him. The bald young boy was his age, but he really didn't look it at times. 'Are you going to spar today?' the dark eyed boy asked, hands clutching his backpack in front of his legs. 'Of course,' the question was rather silly, seeing as how Goku loved to spar. 'Hey, wait up you two!' another teen ran up, a scar glinting on his cheek. 'Yamcha,' the other two smiled as he caught up to them and started to pace next to them. 'Ready to lose today, Goku?' the taller man teased, heaving his pack over one muscular shoulder. 'No way,' Goku laughed back at him as they walked leisurely towards the high school only a block away.  
  
The boys soon approached the gates, only to have two young women run up just before they could enter. 'Yamcha! Goku!' the two screamed, stopping inches from the three teens. 'Thanks a lot,' Krillan grumbled, knowing that the pair only had eyes for his taller friends. What was with girls and their fascination with guys taller than them? Go figure. 'Bulma,' Yamcha blushed lightly as he grabbed onto his arm and pulled her body tight against it. 'Uh, hi ChiChi,' Goku smiled kindly at the ebony haired woman in front of him. He knew she liked him, but he wasn't interested in dating at the moment. Sparing took up way too much of his time and that's how he liked it.  
  
'Hey, did you guys hear about the new transfer student that is arriving today?' Bulma spoke up. All three boys shook their heads. 'Men, you don't know anything important,' Bulma mumbled, before glancing around to see it the coast was clear. She leaned into the circle, whispering 'I hear that he's royalty, a Prince.' 'A prince at our school?' Yamcha looked skeptical. 'It's true! The rumors also say that he's not only a prince, but an alien as well,' the blue haired woman announced. 'Alien?' everyone stared at her in shock. 'That's not unusual, there are lots of aliens here,' Krillan snorted, crossing his arms over his tiny chest. 'But an alien prince?' Yamcha thought on that one for a moment. 'What's so special about that?' as usual, Goku was completely clueless. 'Princes never go to public high school. Besides, why would he come here of all places?' ChiChi glanced around waringly. 'You're so high strung today. Do you think he'll just walk past us and hear us talking about  
him or something?' Yamcha commented, nose lifting in superiority. Goku blinked as a strangely high ki filled the air, pulsing on the wind.  
  
Goku stared at the teen who was walking towards them. Spiked black hair pointing over his head, small muscles under sleek tanned skin. Letting his eyes travel over the new youth, Goku noticed that he was quite petite (but not as short as Krillan), a dark green turtleneck accenting his slim waist, flowing down into light blue jeans and bran new dove white sneakers. The boy seemed to be grumbling to himself, focused entirely on something and not even noticing the ki he was emanating. The group was still talking about the alien prince as he walked by. The youth's dark eyes shifted to them, obviously hearing their words, the frown deepening on his face. Goku stared down into the dark orbs, the young man staring back in silent challenge before continuing on his way through the gates. Goku frowned to himself, there was something strange about the youth, something he knew he had to find out.  
  
(class)  
  
'Ok everyone, settle down... Be seated class... sigh! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!' the older woman glared out at her class as they quickly took their seats, sweatdrops raining over their heads. 'Good. Now, as you all know, we have a new student who just arrived today. The teacher extended a hand towards the half open door.  
  
Goku blinked, frozen as he watched the slender petite youth slip into the classroom without a single sound. Chin held high, dark eyes cold and icy, hair spiked above his head. Muscles rippled under the smooth blue shirt as he paused a breath away from the woman and let his eyes roam the desks of students who were staring at him. Goku nearly jumped from his seat as their eyes met, and locked for a split second. A spark of fire lit in his stomach before the youth's gaze continued around the room. What was it about the new boy that seemed so intriguing?  
  
'This is your classmate, I expect you all to help him out and not tease him about his height,' the woman continued speaking, unaware of the glare suddenly directed on her from the short youth. 'Vegeta, please find a seat and we'll continue with our lessons,' Vegeta strode down the left aisle and stood before the only unused desk in the entire class. The dark haired man from earlier was directly next to him. Vegeta nearly had a heart attack when the boy suddenly smiled at him and gave a little wave. He quickly wiped the 'Don't scare me like that, creeped out' look off his face and plopped down into his hard backed seat. This was going to be a long year.  
  
....TBC...  
  
Author's Note: Vegeta doesn't know that Radditz and Goku are related, he doesn't even realize that Goku is a saiyan. What will happen when they end up rooming together in a private dorm? I'll upload the next chapter soon, yaoi! 


	3. Haunted Dorm

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me... there I said it again. I'm sure everyone heard me the first time...   
  
  
Writer's Note: The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Yaoi in the future!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Haunted Dorm  
  
  
Students crowded into the halls as the bell rang. 'Finally, I thought he'd never shut up,' Yamcha dramatically sighed and laced his arms behind his head. 'You just hate English,' Krillan resorted, pacing after his taller friend. Heck, all his friends were taller than him. 'But, it's sooo boring. I can think of better things to do with my time,' the youth announced, eyeing the girls giggling in their little locker groups. 'Wait up!' a voice bellowed, footsteps thundering down the hall towards him. 'So, are we gonna spar now or what?' Krillan asked, smiling as Goku caught up with them. 'I can't.' Both teens stared wide eyed at the spiky haired man. Did Goku, their Goku, the guy who couldn't get enough of sparing, the man who did nothing else every afternoon for the last ten years, just say he couldn't? 'Are you feeling ok?' Yamcha inquired, eyeing his friend. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Healthy as ever,' Goku blinked cluelessly at him. 'Then, what's wrong? Do you have a date or something?' Krillan wanted to know. 'No, no, nothing like that. Look, I'm moving into the old dorm today,' Goku explained.  
  
'You mean that old place way over in the corner of the school lot? The one with that hasn't been lived in for at least 100 years?' Yamcha was shocked, speechless (sort of). 'But, that place is...it's... haunted,' Krillan shivered, everyone knew the legends about students dying when they spent the night there, or going insane. 'Those are just rumors, don't tell me you're afraid,' Goku taunted lightly, laughing. 'No, no way. I'm not afraid,' both Krillan and Yamcha laughed, each embarrassed, but still shivering at the thought. 'Well then, catch you tomorrow,' Goku waved at them as he walked towards the head office. 'Good luck, you're going to need it,' Krillan thought to himself and shivered again.   
  
~Head Office~  
  
'I'm sure your rooms will be satisfactory for your highness,' the secretary smiled down at the spiky haired teenager and tried not to quiver. Black eyes just glared back at her in silence. 'It will be fine. Thank you,' Radditz opened the door and his prince stormed past him into the hall. Quickly catching up to him, the older man glanced to the side. Vegeta was just too tense in this alien place. 'It's a huge place, no people around at all to bother you. Of course, it's a bit of a fixer-upper, but I'm sure it's not so bad,' Vegeta grunted at his guardian's comment. He hated it here, hated, hated, a thousand times more hated it here. Stupid alien planet, stupid humans, stupid guy smiling at him and waving. Vegeta nearly froze in his tracks when the memory just popped into his head. That baka, grinning like a fool. Not to mention that he was taller, and more muscular (nope, Vegeta wasn't thinking that at all...) In fact, the man had been kinda... saiyan-like, in a way. The prince chuckled to himself, causing Radditz to give him a weird glance. That boy couldn't have been saiyan, he wasn't strong enough, or smart enough, or mean enough. Baka...  
  
  
~The Old Dorm: Enter at your own risk (evil laughter)~  
  
Goku glanced up at the old building, heaving his heavy bag over his muscular shoulder with ease. It did look kinda haunted, with its two story gray walls and thickly shuttered windows. The man strode down the cracked cement path, taking in the barely blooming cherryblossum tree that seemed to be casting off its leaves to greet the coming winter. Tall blades of grass grew around the path, begging to be mowed down to proper size. It was a real fixer-upper all right. The youth just grinned to himself in anticipation as he opened the front door.  
  
Meanwhile, Radditz stopped in front of the rickety old house and blinked up at it. Vegeta glowered harder, hating Earth even more. This place was not suited for a prince. It was old and dusty and so third class. 'Well... it is a fixer-upper,' the taller man finally sighed, glancing down at his prince. 'I'm not staying here,' the youth insisted, turning away. Radditz caught him by the arm, receiving yet another glare in response before Vegeta tugged his arm away. 'I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta. But, this is the only place where you can be alone. There are always the normal dorm rooms...' Vegeta grimaced at the thought, before his face pooled into its cold mask once again. Fine, he'd stay is this dirty, bug infested human hovel, but not for very long. His father would deal with the alien Freza, who wanted to take over their world, and have him back home in less than a week. Vegeta didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's note: I know, they haven't met yet. I'm getting to that part. Goku still doesn't know that Vegeta is the saiyan prince, neither does any other student as of yet. Vegeta has no clue that Goku is saiyan and Radditz brother to boot. I feel a family reunion in the future... 


	4. Tails and Fists

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me (much as I adore Trunks-kun and Goten-kun!) This is a story about their fathers though, and since it is AU, they likely won't be in it (sorry everyone).  
  
  
Tails and Fists  
  
  
Goku came face to face, well... not really face to face since the other teen's hair only came up to his neck. Vegeta glared at the firmly muscled chest in front of him before tilting his head back to snarl at the person who dared to enter his lair. His eyes widened when he realized that it was the baka from his new school. 'Oh, hey 'Geta,' the man smiled down at the new student, not even realizing that the other was glaring at him. 'What the hell do you want, baka?' Vegeta growled. 'To come in. I was told to move in here for the year,' Goku stepped past the shorter teen and gazed around at his new home.  
  
How dare he just walk in there and act like he owns the place. Vegeta growled deep in his throat as he turned and stormed back into the dorm. 'These are my rooms, human. You are not be here,' he commanded. 'But, Geta... the principle himself is letting me stay here. Besides, this place looks big enough for both of us,' Goku spun round and glimpsed the staircase going up to the second floor. 'No it isn't! And don't call me 'Geta!' the youth screamed in fury as he stomped after the baka who had already hopped up the stairs.  
  
'I get this room,' Goku gazed around his new room and plopped his bag down on the bed. 'You are not staying, baka. Besides, I already claimed this room,' the prince announced, settling himself down on the bed with a glare. 'Fine, I'll use the other room,' Goku grabbed his bag and dashed into through the door next to Vegeta's bedroom. 'Baka! I said this place was mine!' the prince was driving himself up the wall trying to get through to the idiot. ~Is he nuts or just plain stupid?~  
  
Goku threw his bag onto the smaller bed in the next room and turned to find the other youth glaring at him again. 'What's wrong, 'Geta?' he asked, confused as ever as to why the other boy didn't want him there. 'I said this was my place, baka. Get out, or I kick you out,' Vegeta snarled, trying to look fierce. Unfortunately, Goku just perked up at the words and grinned. 'A spar. Great! Lets go to the back,' Goku took off down the stairs, leaving a stunned prince to follow after him.  
  
(backyard)  
  
Goku hummed as he turned to face his new sparing partner. The youth glared, arms shifting to a fighting position as he readied himself. ~This is going to be fun.~ Goku narrowed his eyes on his target and attacked.   
  
Vegeta dodged the other youth's swings easily, using his smaller, more compact form to shift through the wind. Bringing up a knee, he sliced into the man's gut and sent him flying back into an old tree. The impact smashed it to bits, but Goku pulled himself up and continued fighting with barely a pause. ~He's strong.~   
  
Goku flew at the other youth with amazing speed, catching Vegeta nearly by surprise. The other boy barely dodged a blow that would have knocked him down. Goku mentally grinned and turned to block a blow from the smaller boy. This 'Vegeta' kid was strong and agile. Impressive, using his smooth slender body to gracefully slide under and around Goku's punches. The taller teenager noticed the strange shift in energy as Vegeta stood a distance away from him. The younger boy seemed to be gathering power, the levels of ki rising dramatically. Goku grounded himself and did the same, pulling power from the very Earth itself to defend against the upcoming attack.   
  
~Easy. He'll go down like the half wit human he is.~ Vegeta smirked and focused the high level ki into one hand. Then, the prince looked up, noticing for the first time that the other youth had managed to gain power as well. In fact, the levels were so high it was amazing. The saiyan teen watched in awe as Goku gathered the energy into his body and outstretched his hands. Vegeta quickly went into action, loosening his stored up energy into a huge blast that shook the ground below them. Goku's own blast echoed back, the energies smashing together and sending a crashing 'BOOM!' through the yard.  
  
Amidst the broken trees and dirt covered yard, one large body moved. Raising onto his hands and knees, Goku glanced around. The dorm was intact, ok, except for that one piece now missing out of the side, but that could easily be fixed. ~Hey, our livingroom now has a skylight.~ The youth turned to regard the rest of the backyard that was now covered in dirt that had been blasted from a place that was now a rather large hole. Beside that hole, was another body. Goku got to his feet, his body heavy from the blast.   
  
Vegeta moaned lightly and raised his head, eyes focusing on the approaching figure before him. A tall muscular body stood between him and the sun, the rays darkening his appearance. 'Radditz?' Vegeta groaned, pushing himself onto his knees. 'It's me, 'Geta.' a deep voice answered. The prince's eyes shot open and he was finally able to see the other youth's face. Goku smiled at him, extending a hand to help the other up. Vegeta snarled and slapped it away, raising to his own feet, even if a little unsteadily. Like the other boy, the prince's clothing was torn and nearly black with dirt and mud.   
  
'Man, I can't wait to have a shower,' Goku headed back towards the house with the other right behind him. Vegeta just growled to himself. He had lost, to a human. This was humiliating.  
  
(shower time)  
  
Goku shook his head as he pulled a black T-shirt from his back to replace the one that was now lying in a muddy pile on the floor. 'Guess I could have taken that off outside,' the boy realized, before shrugging. Oh well. Grabbing the rest of his clean clothing, he headed towards the single bathroom at the end of the hall. It was empty, so he assumed that Vegeta had not claimed it yet.  
  
Speaking of the other boy... Goku was actually impressed by the amount of strength the smaller teen had shown. To be able to pull energy like that and release it with such immense force... it was extraordinary. And for once, Goku knew that he had found someone who would equal him in battle, since his sparing partners never seemed to get close to his own level. Yamcha and Krillan were both strong in their own rights, but no one Goku knew had ever been able to match his blasts enough to send him flying as well. ~I can't wait to spar with 'Geta' again.~  
  
Meanwhile, 'Geta' was not enjoying the new turn of events. In fact, he was storming around his larger room, tearing a pink turtleneck from a drawer, and tugging out a pair of tight blue jeans as well. ~Stupid human. Who does he think he is? How dare he humiliate me in such a manner? I am a PRINCE!~ Vegeta threw off his ripped clothing in a rage and grabbed a long white towel that was hanging beside the bed. Then he thundered down the narrow hallway towards the closed bathroom door. Grasping the handle tightly, he yanked open the door.  
  
(in the shower...)  
  
Goku hummed to himself as he washed his hair. All the while, his thoughts kept creeping back to the youth in the room next to his. The strangely spiked black hair, smooth looking pure skin. The muscled but also slender and delicate looking body that had moved so swiftly and gracefully in their fight. ~I wonder if his waist is really as small as it looks.~ In fact, the older teen had thoughts that perhaps 'Geta' had been wearing some kind of girdle that kept his waist so thin, like the girls at school liked to do. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and smiled at himself in the mirror. Bending away from the door, he tried to retrieve a fallen hairbrush from the floor.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Vegeta prepared to scream at the other for daring to take a shower before him. After all, he was royalty and the other was just a hu... The older teenager was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, his back facing Vegeta. And what a view it was... Shorter, wet spiked ebony hair, hard muscles beneath smooth pink flesh. The body of a God, and the ass to boot. And speaking of glorious men that could easily seduce anyone they chose, Goku just happened to have... a tail.  
  
....tbc....  
  
  
Author's Note: Aren't I mean? Leaving everyone hanging like that (giggle). I just can't wait to finish the next chapter, but be patient with me please, I have three other fics I'm working on.   
  
If you like Fake yaoi or Ushio and Tora, please check out my 'A Brother's Bond' in the Ushio and Tora section. This is one of the long fics I'm working on about an ex-demon hunting teen who is going to be reunited with his long lost partner (who just happens to be a cute tiger demon with a bad attitude). Oh, and he has a half brother who just happens to be Ryo from Fake (so many lives to play with, so little time.) 


	5. When Brother's Meet

Disclaimer: Yes, yes... DBZ does not belong to me... Yaoi fun! Yes, I also know that Radditz is spelled Raditz, but I've already spelled his name this way so I'll continue. Perhaps I'll revert to that spelling in another fic, cause I really want to pair Raditz off with someone and I have the perfect demon in mind (crossover time!). But, I'll leave that idea for another fic. Now, on with the reunion!  
  
When Brother's Meet  
  
  
  
Goku slowly glanced around as the door opened. The younger man stood there in the doorway, beautifully naked (if you forgive the towel and clothes clutched to his front). The older teen let his eyes trail over the lovely muscled body, the slender feminine waist and smooth looking skin. Deep black eyes that were focused on... him. Goku blinked and glanced down, realizing that he was naked too. Wait a second, Vegeta was now wearing an expression of total disbelief instead of his usual angry glare. Goku felt his tail curl around his leg as if it had a mind of its own. ~Wait. 'Geta' has a tail too.~ Indeed, the youth's own brown furred tail was curled around his smooth upper thigh, even if it seemed a little tense, probably from the shock.  
  
Vegeta couldn't move. The baka human had a tail. But, that ment... he wasn't human. The prince didn't even notice that Goku was now watching him intently, studying his slim form. Vegeta felt himself begin to flush as he realized that they were both just standing there, naked as jaybirds. And the other boy didn't even have a towel or anything to cover him up. ~Not that he needs one... ARGH! Don't think those things. He's not even a..., but his tail. Only saiyans have tails like that.~ Vegeta's dark eyes glanced down at his own tail that was curling around his thigh, before glancing up to find Goku standing even closer. Panicked, he took a step back before holding his ground. No low class hu... or whatever he was, was going to make him back down. Instead, Vegeta growled and put the scowl back onto his face.  
  
'Hey, Geta. How come you have a tail?' Goku blinked cluelessly at the younger teen who nearly facedropped. 'Because I'm a saiyan, baka!' the boy hissed, eyes shooting sparks back at him. 'Saiyan?... Oh yeah, that's what big brother Radditz used to say. So, what's a saiyan?' Goku asked innocently.  
  
~Big brother Radditz?! I'll kill him! Wait a minute...~ 'You idiot! Are you telling me that you don't even know that you're an alien from another planet? How could you be so stupid as not to notice that other humans don't have tails?!' Vegeta practically screamed the accusation in his frustration. 'Well, gee... Geta. Don't all boys have tails?' the young man asked. Vegeta just howled and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Goku staring at his very attractive behind.  
  
(later)  
  
Goku came down the stairs at the sound of familiar voices. One was 'Geta' and the other... A grin came over the teen's face as he hurried into the livingroom to greet his brother, only to find himself in the middle of a slight argument.  
  
'Damnit! You never said he was a saiyan!' Vegeta screamed, fingers clenched even with his arms crossed over his firm chest. A much taller man with long spiky hair stood sweatdropping before the youth. 'But, it is safer this way, my prince. Kakkarot can protect you when I am not here,' Radditz tried to reason with the furious boy. 'I don't need that idiot's protection! I am Prince Vegeta, and as such, I am more powerful than any third class baka. Besides, I thought his name was 'Goku,' the youth growled, eyes closing in frustration. 'It is. Goku is the name chosen for him when he was sent to Earth years ago. But, because of the peace treaty between our planets, it was decided that one saiyan should remain on Earth. Since Kakkarot was already here and seemed to be fairing well, your father allowed him to stay. Even so, not many humans are aware that he is an alien...' the dark haired man paused when he finally glimpsed the teenager standing in the doorway.  
  
Vegeta blinked open his eyes when Radditz spoke the other youth's name in greeting. Spinning around, he found that Goku had indeed intruded upon them. The prince glared silently as the two exchanged greetings and words. 'Shut up!' the youth finally announced loudly, staring at the two with murder in his eyes. 'What's wrong 'Geta?' Goku blinked, again confused. Vegeta glared for a moment at Radditz who had dared to utter a small laugh at the pet name before focusing on his enemy once again. 'My name is 'Prince Vegeta,' not 'Geta,' you third class baka! You will address me with respect for I am your prince,' the youth snarled. 'Ok, 'Geta,' Goku smiled warmly at the other teen.  
  
'AAAARGH!!!!'  
  
(much later)  
  
'I must go now, it is late,' Radditz stood from his place on the couch and walked towards the door. 'You can't stay the night?' Goku followed his older brother down the hall. 'No, I have to return to our planet in the morning to meet with the king, Vegeta's father. Goku, I want you to protect our prince,' the other man gazed silently at his younger sibling. 'Protect 'Geta?' From what?' the youth seemed as confused as ever. 'He is our prince and as royalty, he has many enemies that even he is not aware of. Tell no one of what I am about to say... the king sent Vegeta here because a very powerful being is trying to take over our planet and would use Vegeta to do so. He has built himself a strong army from a variety of worlds and will soon battle against us. We must keep Vegeta here where he will not be found. As well, you must never tell anyone that Vegeta is our prince, it could bring Freeza right to this planet should that creature hears of him being here. I am entrusting our prince's safety to you, brother,' the saiyan disappeared into the night, leaving behind only his words. 'Ok, brother,' Goku whispered, before closing the door and heading upstairs to ponder the situation.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: A bit of writer's block here. I know what's going to happen, I just have to find a link to the next scene. I can't wait for Vegeta to find out how powerful Goku really is (cute too, with gold hair). More yaoi to come! 


	6. Mixup

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me. Yaoi!  
  
Mixup:  
  
Tiger the Kitten  
  
(after school)  
  
'Man, that guy is sure stuck up,' Goku turned to find Bulma watching Vegeta who was walking down the hall near their lockers. 'Come on, Bulma. He's probably just lonely,' Goku mused aloud, dark eyes focused completely on the spiky haired youth. ~Oops, I think he heard me.~ Goku noticed the slight pause to the Prince's walk, before Vegeta headed out the door. 'Well, he's gone now, thank goodness,' ChiChi sided up to her muscular boyfriend (yeah right, in her dreams). Goku just shook his head and turned to the rest of the group. Krillan and Yamcha were still upset the Goku had missed sparing with them for a while, so they were all heading out to the field. ~Too bad Vegeta is going to miss this,~ Goku grinned and let his friends lead him out of the school.  
  
Meanwhile, the alien prince was doing some thinking of his own. Mostly about the stupid baka's comment. ~I am not lonely. I'm a Prince, superior to any of these humans and that third class idiot. Princes don't get lonely.~ Vegeta was so intensely focused on convincing himself that he was stronger than anyone else, that he nearly stepped on...  
  
'Meow!'  
  
Said prince of the saiyans nearly had a heart attack as he jumped back in shock. Glancing around, Vegeta held a fighting pose until his eyes caught sight of the creature who had uttered the alien-like sound. It was... small. Beady silted golden eyes, sharp white fangs and claws. Sleek red fur with a few black stripes, ready to pounce as it watched the youth in anticipation.  
  
'Meow?'  
  
Vegeta tensed up as the creature cocked its head at him and stepped forward. ~Tiger. Radditz told me of them. Grrrr... why the hell am I scared? I'm a Prince, far more powerful than this feline.~ The teen forced himself to relax from his fighting pose and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the evil cat. 'Go away,' he growled in his most threatening princely voice.  
  
'Meow???'  
  
The tiger stepped closer, and suddenly leapt at him. Surprised by the move, Vegeta fell flat on his back with the small feline clawing its way up his stomach. Sitting down on his chest, the tiger stared down at the boy, fangs glinting in the sunlight. And then it... curled up.  
  
'Purrrr...'  
  
Vegeta stared down at the crazy animal, unable to hide his shock. The monster was... sleeping on him. How dare it! That creature... Still, the prince found himself reaching out to gently stroke the fire colored fur. So soft... The purring rose as the kitten stretched towards his hand, nuzzling his palm gently before settling off to sleep again.  
  
Perhaps, perhaps he wouldn't kill it after all.  
  
(at home, that night)  
  
Goku yawned as he opened the front door, worn out from all the sparing he did that afternoon. The sun was sinking below the horizon, the blackness of night engulfing the small dorm. ~Wonder where 'Geta' is.~ The taller saiyan found himself approaching the livingroom and peeking in. A smile lit over his face when he found the other youth sleeping peacefully upon the couch. Spiked black hair caressing the arm of the couch as Vegeta slept obvious to his friend's entrance. Goku admired the sleek lithe form of his prince, before stepping further into the room. Unable to resist the temptation, the youth leaned down towards the boy on the couch. So close, inches away from those sweet lips no longer frowning harshly at him. To steal a kiss from a prince's lips, so delicate and soft. So close...  
  
'Meow!'  
  
Goku jolted back at the tiny sound, staring down at the red creature laying atop the prince's chest. Black eyes clashed with his own as Vegeta sat up, clutching the small cat now in his lap. 'Geta? What is...?' the human raised saiyan had never in a million years ever expected to find Vegeta, cold strong Vegeta, protecting a cute little kitten. 'It's a tiger,' Vegeta's voice cut through his thoughts. Goku blinked once, then nearly fell over from laughing so hard.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you, baka?!' Vegeta's growl came accompanied with the glare of death. 'Sorry, Geta. That's not a tiger, it's just a kitten,' Goku wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched Vegeta blink back at him. 'A kitten?' the words were strangely soft as the prince shifted his gaze back to the small animal curled against him. 'Yep, just a kitty cat. Tigers are much bigger and meaner. So, guess his name is 'Tiger' now,' Goku reached out a hand and stroked the kitten, listening to it purr in response. 'Hn. Her name is Tiger,' Vegeta agreed, grinning as Goku blinked down at him. 'How do you know he's a she?' Goku asked, confused. 'I'm a saiyan, of course,' Vegeta left his answer trailing behind him as he lifted the kitten into his strong, but slender arms, and carried her up the stairs. 'But, I'm a saiyan too?' Goku was adorably confused, the prince noticed. Of course, he immediately reprimanded himself for thinking the third class youth adorable. What was the world coming to when princes began to have... feelings for commoners? ~Pah, feelings, for that idiot? I've been on Earth too long, their gentleness is rubbing off on me. Stupid Goku.~ Vegeta shut himself into his room, leaving Goku standing at the bottom of the stairs, still confused.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Yep, I know this was a short chapter, but I just couldn't help myself. The idea of Vegeta with a kitten was just too cute! Hope to have the next chapter up soon, I still have 4 other chapter fics I'm working on right now. Please review! 


	7. Guarding the Prince

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me. Goku x Vegeta YAOI!  
  
Guarding the Prince  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself as he headed home. Stupid baka and his stupid friends. What was it about Kakarot that made him so angry? The prince frowned, thinking over that question in his head. ~He's a idiot. And obviously third class as well. Princes do not associate with third class morons. I don't care if he does have a high power level, I'm still better than him. Only a super saiyan can beat me.~  
  
The spiky haired youth glanced up as he approached the dorm. Strange sounds were coming from the backyard. Taking the easy way, he rounded the house, past the huge hole that was still in the livingroom wall.  
  
'Meoooow!'  
  
It was a cry of pain. Vegeta raced around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Two... men, if you could call them that, were tormenting his Tiger. The kitten was sprawled on the ground, as if she had just been kicked. ~Bastards.~ Vegeta took a moment to analyze his rivals.  
  
The first, a tall man with light violet hair pulled back into a braid was smirking at him. Muscles were clearly outlined under his white turtleneck and black jeans. Beside him, a pink skinned, very fat looking creature grinned back at him evilly. The prince's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward to challenge them.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku glanced around, pausing in his sparing with Yamcha. Something wasn't right. He scanned the horizon for an answer, but something in his heart told him to get home fast. 'I've got to go, I'll see you all tomorrow,' the young man rushed off, leaving his friends staring after him in surprise. Goku never interrupted their sparing. Too weird.  
  
~*~  
  
'Who the hell are you?' Vegeta snarled, glaring at the older men. 'I am Zarbon and this is my associate Dodoria. We've been sent by Freeza himself to find you, Princeling,' the taller man smiled cruelly. 'Then, stop picking on defenseless animals and fight,' the youth hissed, getting into his battle stance. 'How amusing. Would you like to handle this, Dodoria?' he glanced down at the pink skinned being to find his blue lips in a grin. 'Don't mind if I do. This little runts going to get the beating of his life,' the bulky creature stepped up, most of his form hidden beneath a black trenchcoat.  
  
'Don't kill him. Master Freeza needs him alive,' Zarbon warned, stepping back to watch the fight. 'I'm just gonna mess up his pretty little face a bit,' the other said, grin widening.  
  
~Princeling? I'll show them. And, I'll show Kakarot as well.~ Vegeta attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku sensed danger, something was terribly wrong. His heart clenched almost painfully in his chest, like someone was giving it a beating. ~Vegeta. He's in trouble. I can feel it.~ The older teen raced behind the house and stared in horror. His prince lay bloody and battered upon the ground, barely able to move. But, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows, glaring at a pink skinned creature flexing his fists before him. 'So, you can put up a fight. Not bad, princeling. But, not good enough to defeat us,' another man spoke, his long braid flipping over his shoulder as he moved.  
  
'Meow...' the tall man turned and kicked the creature out of the way, annoyed by its cry. Vegeta tensed, staring at the small, unmoving bundle of fur, then glaring back at his tormentors.  
  
'Leave 'Geta' alone!' Goku ordered, stepping out of the shadows. Three pairs of eyes turned to him, one amazed, the other two bored. 'We have company,' the small man announced, if he was a man. It was really hard to tell with those horns on his head. 'Kakarot,' Vegeta whispered, staring straight into the dark eyes of the taller saiyan teenager. 'A friend of yours, what a pity. He'll have to die,' Zarbon announced as his partner stepped up to 'greet' the newcomer.  
  
'What do you want with 'Geta?' Goku asked, glaring at them. 'Master Freeza is interested in this little princeling... don't worry, he'll life, for now. But, I can't say the same for you,' the purple haired man smirked, watching Dodoria send forth a power wave.  
  
Goku dodged to the side, the wave of energy flowing past him. ~Oops. Gonna have to redo that whole wall now.~ Moving like the wind, he surged up to the fat man and punched him in the stomach, before kicking him across the yard. 'What?!' Zarbon cried out, staring. No normal human should have that kind of power.  
  
'Leave 'Geta' alone. I won't let you take him. He's my prince,' Goku got ready for a comeback as the fat blob got up. Wiping the blood from his lips, the creature turned with a glare. 'Pretty good hit, but I'm gonna kill you now,' Dodoria snarled, beginning his attack.  
  
'WAIT! Dodoria!' Zarbon cried, even as Goku launched a ki wave that threw him through the fence. 'You... you're a saiyan, aren't you? You must be the prince-brats guardian,' Zarbon kicked the smaller youth in the ribs, making him grunt to hide a moan of pain. 'I won't tell you again. Leave 'Geta' alone, or I'll kill you,' Goku narrowed his eyes, for the first time in his life feeling an anger that threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
'I don't think so. You may be able to take on Dodoria, but my power is far greater. Even a saiyan doesn't stand a chance against me,' Zarbon smirked, stepping into the battleground.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta could do nothing more than just lay there as the pair fought. Goku was good, but Zarbon was stronger. ~Shit... I think one of my ribs is broken. That baka, there's no way he can beat them both.~ Dodoria was up again and attacking just a fiercely. Vegeta gasped as the older teen was sent flying back into the other fence, smashing this one down too. ~Baka.~  
  
A strange golden glow forced him to stare wide eyed. Kakarot was on his feet, and a golden wave of energy was swirling around him. Their eyes met, and Vegeta felt a shiver creep up his spine. So intense, that look. A look of possession. Kakarot focused once again on the enemy, letting out a yell as his normally black hair spiked up in a ray of gold. His t-shirt ripped from the power, his muscles bulging. The prince could only stare. Kakarot had turned super saiyan. The thought made him shiver again. The power...  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria were frozen in horror, even as they were beaten within an inch of their lives. The pair seemed to have a change of heart, more likely they were just scared shitless, for they flew off, leaving Vegeta behind.  
  
That was when, the prince blacked out. The last thing he saw, were golden eyes staring down into him, into his very soul.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku stared down at the beautiful creature in his arms. Vegeta was still bloody and battered, but he was the most lovely being in the universe at that moment. Setting his young prince down on the bed, he went to grab a cloth to wipe him up.  
  
Glancing in the mirror, he noticed that his hair was black once more. ~I didn't know I had that kind of power. Strange, I wonder what it was.~ Goku, being the only saiyan born and raised on Earth, had no idea that he had just transcended to super saiyan level, something that had not been done for a thousand years.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's shoulders jerked as something warm and soft and slightly damp touched his skin. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes to find himself staring into pools of black. After blinking a few times, he realized that he was back in his room and that Kakarot was wiping the blood off his body. His now half naked body. A pink tanktop lay abandoned on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Goku touched his reddened cheek, staring in surprise at the furious boy sitting in front of him. 'How dare you touch me, baka! No third class fool like you should touch a prince,' Vegeta hissed venomously, clenching his fists into the covers beneath him. Goku felt anger surge through his body. He may only be a third class, but he had just saved 'Geta's life.  
  
Vegeta leaned back as he suddenly found the super saiyan towering over him with an unreadable cold look in his golden eyes. A smirk came to his lips, making the prince shiver. Way too weird. Goku had never smiled like that, ever.  
  
The super saiyan leaned down, one arm planting itself firmly beside the prince's thigh. 'So sorry, my prince,' he whispered, his voice deeper than Goku's. Vegeta gulped, their faces were only inches apart. The younger boy only had a moment to think before the super saiyan's other hand touched the back of his neck and drew him closer. Their lips pressed together in a rough kiss.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: I'm so evil. I know. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. If you like YAOI, please review my other fics. I've got several chapter fics going right now. Bye! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! 


	8. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. YAOI Goku x Vegeta!  
  
New Feelings  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at the move, before sliding shut. An insistent tongue was prying at his lips, forcing them open. The prince could do no more than lean back into the kiss. This creature was so much more powerful than him, making him feel so... submissive?   
  
Goku felt a dangerous thrill as he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste everything that was his prince. A sadistic grin came over his lips as he felt the prince give in, fingers tightening into his shirt. A low moan broke the air as their lips parted, the younger boy letting out a breath. 'You're mine,' the super saiyan turned and walked away, leaving the youth staring after him. Vegeta's fingers clenched into the covers as he tried to forget the passion flooding through his veins.  
  
~*~  
  
'What do you mean you didn't get him?!' the lord boomed at his two defeated warriors. 'I'm sorry, Lord Freeza. There was another warrior there that was too powerful for us,' Zarbon bowed, hoping that Freeza would grant them another chance. He had seen what the creature could do when upset, and he really didn't want to be on his bad side. 'Who is this warrior?' Freeza demanded to know. 'Another saiyan, sir. He's obviously protecting the prince,' Dodoria announced, bowing lowly as well. 'How did he manage to beat you then? What kind of powers does this warrior have?' the lord hissed. 'He became... a super saiyan, my Lord,' Zarbon noticed the shocked look on Freeza's face at the news. 'I see. I'll have to send in my most powerful warriors to defeat him then,' the creature announced. 'Lord Freeza, you can't mean...' Zarbon nearly choked at the thought. 'Yes, the Ginzu force,' Freeza smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stared at his reflection in the mirror. His lips still burned from the kiss hours ago. ~How could he? How dare he?!~ Uneasy thoughts quickly turned to anger at the thought of a third class baka daring to kiss him. Him! The Prince of the Saiyans. 'Baka Goku, baka,' Vegeta mumbled to himself, unaware of his use of the other saiyan's Earth name.   
  
'Vegeta, did you call me?' Goku poked his head in, his eyes riveted to the other youth's body. Vegeta felt a tremble pass through him at the heated gaze. 'You know, Geta. You look better with nothing on,' Goku commented, smirking at the white towel around the boy's waist. 'Get out, baka!' Vegeta growled, tossing a brush at the annoying figure. Goku's laugh echoed the hall even after he retreated. 'Baka,' the prince flushed momentarily, before shaking off the warmth that was spreading through his body.  
  
'Dinner in five minutes, Geta!' Goku called from the kitchen. Vegeta glanced at the door and allowed himself a gentle smile. 'Baka,' he whispered, leaning down to grab the brush from the floor. For some reason, when he looked in the mirror again, he could not find the anger that once filled him. It had been replaced by something... a strange feeling that made him want to grin and laugh.   
  
Shaking his head, the prince forced back on the arrogant look he always wore, pushing aside the feelings that were slowly growing in his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta came to a pause at the foot of the stairs, half wanting to join the other Saiyan for a meal, the other desiring to race back up the stairs and hide in his room. Shaking his head, he sneered to himself at the preposterous though. Saiyan warriors do not run away from anything or anyone. Especially not a baka like Kakarot.  
  
The prince blinked as he entered the room to find Goku speaking quite animatedly with his older brother. Grunting, Vegeta barged in, stalking over to the table and sitting opposite them silently. Goku smiled widely at him as usual as Radditz, who'd noticed the prince's cold expression, winced slightly.   
  
'Prince Vegeta,' Radditz bowed from where he sat, as the youth glared at Goku intimidatingly. 'Hn?' the boy turned his attention to the older warrior. 'Un... your father is a bit worried about you. He's heard of the incident, but... he seems confident that Goku... um, Kakarot can protect you,' Radditz motioned to his ever smiling younger brother. 'I do not need protecting,' Vegeta twitched in silent fury. 'Ah, come on... Geta-kun! You're so cute that everyone wants a piece of that tail of yours,' Goku teased suddenly, causing the prince to flush bright red and growl under his breath, looking away.   
  
Radditz glanced between them, a bit confused at the exchange. Goku was leaning on the table and smirking almost... slyly Prince Vegeta who refused to meet his dominating gaze. ~Huh? What could be going on between these two?~ The spiky haired man shook his head as Goku leapt to his feet to serve dinner, his innocent expression once more on his face.   
  
~*~  
  
'Baka, why does he always have to do that?' Vegeta grumbled to himself, remembering dinner and the looks the idiot Goku kept sending him. Pushing the door open to his room, he let out a sigh and stretched before sitting down on the bed. 'Baka,' he mumbled again, gazing out the window at the moon. ~Only a crescent... I bet Kakarot has no idea what a true saiyan can do under the full moon.~ Vegeta smirked to himself, leaning back against the fluffy pillow, supporting his head with his arms. As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't notice the gleaming dark eyes watching him from the halfopened doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk as he watched the younger teen fall asleep. ~I shall be the one to claim you, Prince Vegeta.~ He walked down the hall, opening the door to his own room, glancing back once. 'Oh yes, you can't stop me, my princeling,' he whispered to himself, stepping into the darkness of his own room.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with this update, a bit of writer's block. I'm still working on many of my other fics at the moment, trying to finish those ones too. I currently have a webpage for Ushio and Tora fics, but I hope to put up one for all my other fics as well. Thank you everyone that reviewed! 


	9. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. This is a yaoi fic.

  


Author's Note: Thank you Tiffany for letting me know. Super Saiyan Goku's eyes should be blue/green, not gold in this form. But, for the sake of the fic, I'm going to keep his eyes gold so I don't confuse the other readers. 

  


  


Getting Closer

  


'Very soon you shall belong to me, Prince Vegeta.'

  


~*~

  


'Achoo,' the dark haired youth rubbed his nose and glanced around. A tiny meow at his feet caught his sensitive saiyan ears and he found Tiger sitting there. Reaching down, Vegeta carefully picked up the tiny kitten, cradling her in his arms and allowing a tiny smile to appear on his usually stonic face.

  


'Kodiac moment,'a voice warned, before a flash hit the youth in the face. 'Kakkarot!'the younger saiyan screamed, glaring at his adversary who stood in the doorway of his bedroom, holding a strange black device. 'Just think... now everyone will know that you're not as mean as you pretend to be,'Goku teased, even as the Prince's eyes grew darker.

  


Vegeta just snarled, dark eyes fuming back at the older youth. Goku merely grinned like an idiot until the other boy finally gave up trying to boil him alive under his glare, rather disappointed since he was a prince after all. Instead, the tall saiyan found his eyes drawn to tight black shorts when Vegeta turned and bent to open his bottom drawer. 

  


~Delicious.~ Goku felt a sly grin come over his face, before adopting an innocent expression once more when the other boy looked at him questioningly. 'Get out, Kakkarot,' Vegeta insisted, holding a white shirt in front of his bare chest. Goku pouted playfully and took a step backwards into the hallway, still watching even when the prince slammed the door in his face. Whistling happily, he clutched the camera in his hand and almost danced down the stairs. ~I wonder when V-chan will figure out just how many pictures I took of him asleep.~ 

  


~*~

  


'Ding Dong!'

  


'Hey Goku, ready to go!' Krillan shouted as the dark haired saiyan opened the door. 'But I haven't even eaten yet,' Goku whined, pouting at his friends who just laughed. 'Then, we'll come in while you eat,' Chichi insisted, pushing past her soon-to-be boyfriend (in her dreams). Goku stepped aside as Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillan followed Chichi into the house.

  


'Grrrrr...'

  


Chichi screamed at the sound and took the opportunity to grab onto the man of her dreams for dear life. Goku winced at the sound, sweatdropping as he looked down at the teenager girl on his arm. 'Goku, is that Your cat?' Bulma asked, bending down to study the kitten sitting at the bottom of the staircase. It was so...

  


CUTE!

  


'I don't think it wants you to touch it,' Yamcha warned his girlfriend, as her hand inched closer to the snarling creature. 'It's just a kitten, not a monster,' the blue haired girl stated, glaring over her shoulder at him before turning back to the animal. 'Actually, Tiger is Geta's cat and...' Goku trailed off as four pairs of eyes widened on him in disbelief. 'Yeah right, that's a good one!' Krillan laughed, causing Yamcha and the others to chuckle nervously and eye the cat more cautious. Even Bulma pulled back as it hissed, ears flattened to its head, fangs bared at them. 

  


Footsteps on the staircase alerted the group, causing them to look up. Yamcha and Bulma backed away slowly, Chichi gripping Goku even tighter as Krillan began to go pale. Two cold black eyes glared at them as Vegeta stepped off the stairs. Glancing down, everyone stared as the icy teenager bent to scoop up the kitten. But what shocked them the most, was the fact that the kitten was... Purring. 

  


Chichi blinked her eyes in shock. Krillan and Yamcha were staring in disbelief along with Bulma as they watched the kitten mold itself into the boy's white shirt, purring louder as his fingers stroked her back firmly. The dark eyes focused on Goku for a moment, taking in the woman on his arm, before he strode past the stunned group and out the front door.

  


'Uh... did everyone just see that?' Krillan asked, breaking the silence. 'Vegeta... the ice prince, holding a kitten,' Bulma whispered, still staring at the closed door Vegeta had gone out. 'Good, I thought I was hallucinating or something,' the bald boy sighed, his cheeks taking on a more healthy glow now that the other youth was gone.

  


Chichi tugged on Goku's arm, forcing him away from the door he had been staring at since his roommate left. Straightening himself, Goku let the girl lead him towards the livingroom. 'This place is huge,' Yamcha stated, staring around. 'Yeah, I know,' Goku agreed, trying to figure out a way to get Chichi off his arm without insulting her too much. 'You must get lonely with only Vegeta around for company,' Bulma said over her shoulder. 'Why would I? Geta and I get along just fine,' Goku replied, thoroughly confused. Silence echoed the hallway as four sets of eyes that had stared at Vegeta were now trained on him. 'If you say so,' Krillan mumbled, hands crossed behind his head as the group entered the livingroom.

  


'Goku, why is there a hole in your livingroom wall?' Krillan suddenly asked, looking back at his friend standing in the doorway. 'Oops, forgot about that,' Goku chuckled, remembering the patch job he had tried to do on that hole using some of the furniture. He had pushed the couch over the hole, but there was still a large chunk left uncovered. 'What happened?!' Chichi asked in scared voice, clinging tighter to her unwilling knight. 'Um... I got a little carried away doing my morning exercises,' Goku lied, sweatdropping at the disbelieving looks on his friends' faces. 

  


~Wait a minute.~ (went through everyone's minds)

  


'Yeah, I'll believe that,' Krillan laughed, remembering just who he was talking to. Goku did tend to get a little destructive when he trained alone. 'Groooowl!' Goku flushed and waved his friends into the kitchen as his stomach reminded him that he was starving!

  


~*~

  


Vegeta grumbled to himself as he walked down the pathway. Goku had brought his stupid friends over, baka... Arms crossed over his chest, the boy continued to glare down at the ground, his mind drifting back to his roommate. Ok, so what if Goku was great to look at, had a nice figure, and all those muscles...? The prince shook himself out of that thought. Goku... no, Kakkarot, was a moron. He acted too much like an Earthian for his tastes. A proper saiyan warrior would know how to woo their prince. 

  


Vegeta stopped instantly, his face mirroring his disbelief at his previous thoughts. He wanted Goku to woo him? No way, not happening. A third class baka like him, hell no! Satisfied that he'd made up his mind, Vegeta continued to walk away from his current home, away from the baka saiyan man who occupied his every thought. 

  


~*~

  


'I'm sure you all know what I want you to do,' Freeza's deep voice drifted over the five heads bowed at him. 'Yes, Lord Freeza,' all five warriors spoke in unison. 'Good, now go get me My prince,' the reptilian creature commanded, turning his back on them. A smirk appeared on his face at the prospect of getting the fierce and stubborn warrior prince into his hands. And no one was going to stand in his way.

  


~*~

  


Vegeta blinked, suddenly aware of the strong energy signatures that seemed to be coming from all around him. Stopping in his steps, the prince glanced around, his body tense and waiting.

  


'Why hello, little princeling,' a deep voice whispered in to his ear a moment before Vegeta blacked out.

  


~*~

  


Two gleaming eyes watched as the slim body of the prince was carried away. Tilting her head, Tiger glared after them. How dare those creatures take one of Her pets! Sniffing in anger, she raced back towards her home. Her stronger Pet would know what to do. After all, they were nearly mates. It would be so nice to finally own a mated pair of saiyans for her very own.

  


...TBC...

  


Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Only a few more chapters left. Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you all for waiting. I hope to get this one finished soon!


End file.
